


A Wet Nose

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: After a bad day at work Athos truly thinks that things can’t get any worse. Then he hits something with his car.





	A Wet Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello to you all! Just a quick note before we get started. I aim to update once a month I promise. I know that this isn’t as often as some of you would like but work commitments mean that I am unable to write as often as I would like. Ideally I’ll try and update every two weeks but I can’t promise anything.

** A wet nose  **

** By Rosa241 **

**Athos POV:**

Growling at the papers in front of me I wonder for a moment whether burning them and claiming they were never delivered is an option. Feeling the headache building behind my eyes I sigh heavily. I knew that this case was going to be a nightmare from day one. Cases involving corrupted police officers were rarely simple. Throwing down the pen I grab my coat from the back of the chair and grab my keys off of the desk.

“Where are you going?” Aramis queries as I throw open the door.

“Either for coffee or to commit murder, I’ll decide in the car.” Storming down the corridor I’m pretty sure that I see at least three people actively move out of my way.

We all know that Rochefort is guilty. It’s plainly obvious for anyone to see the only problem:

Evidence!

Or at least the distinct lack thereof.

Treville had finally managed to get enough together to arrest him and charge him with aiding and abetting among a number of others things. Things were going smoothly only for the worst case scenario to completely knock our entire case off of its feet. Rocheforts lawyer had managed to find a technicality on one of the police reports, the wrong date and lack of signature which had totally destroyed the chain of evidence. Over half of the evidence that Treville had worked himself into the ground collecting were now completely inadmissible. Three days later and we were no closer to locking the man back up. Now of course he was aware that Treville was onto him and there was no way he would let anything slip again.

“What the hell?” The mysterious thump on the side of the car had me jumping so badly I almost swerve the car off of the road.

_Oh god! What did I hit?_

I’m out of the car before I can think about the traffic and my eyes scan the side of the road. It doesn’t take long to spot the lump black fur twitching on the opposite side to me. Relief hits me for a moment as I realise I haven’t hit an actual person before the realisation of what I have hit throws me.

_I hit a dog._

Ignoring the traffic speeding past me I somehow manage to dart across the road without being hit and flop down next to the quivering mass of black fur. With the rain beating down on me I make my decision without even thinking about it. Whipping off my coat I scoop the dog up into my arms, wrapping it up in the process, and race back to the car.

_Please don’t die._

I’ve pressed the button before evening thinking about it and within seconds Porthos’ voice fills through the car.

 _“Athos what’s up?”_ Without hesitation I spit out the words.

“Where’s the nearest vet?” My hands hover over the shivering animal not quite daring to touch it.

 _“Doncaster Street. Half way down. Why?”_ I don’t give him a second thought as I start the car and for a moment I almost forget that he’s on the other end. _“Athos!”_

“I hit a dog.” With that I hang up and focus on getting to where I need to be without another accident.

It takes longer than I would like to reach my destination and it feels like it takes twice as long before I finally hit the inside of the vet. Within moments the dog has been whipped off of me and whisked away into the back. Over the years I’ve done a number of less than desirable things but for some reason this one hits me harder than I would have liked. Deciding to stick around I settle in the chair and get ready to wait for as long as it takes.

After what feels like hours the Vet finally steps out of the room and seems surprised to see me still here.

“I would have thought you’d gone.” She regards me for a moment before taking a seat opposite me. “Never thought I’d say this but it’s a good job you hit that dog with your car.”

“I’m sorry what?” Of all the things I’d thought that she would say I didn’t expect that.

“Yeah my thoughts exactly. Do you know the man this poor dogs registered too?” Shaking my head I say nothing. It didn’t occur to me to check for a tag. “Right well. He’s registered to a man named Alexander Rochefort and I swear that man best pray that I don’t ever get my hands on him.”

_Rochefort! This is Rocheforts dog._

“What’s wrong with him?” Something within me pales at the thought but I push it away. Naturally she shakes her head.

“Not your business. This is a matter for the police now.” As she ups and leaves I can hear the angry muttering and the words ‘animal cruelty’ spring to my ears. It doesn’t take long before I’m back in the car and dialling the all too familiar number.

 _“Athos I’m busy this had better be important.”_ Treville’s angry voice would be enough to put most men off but I’ve known the man for long enough to recognise the frustration and tiredness.

“Believe me Treville you want to hear what I’ve got to say.”

\------------------------------------ **musketeers** \------------------------------------

“Animal cruelty?” Porthos’ confusion was evident and I can’t help smirking.

“Athos start again what _are_ you talking about?” Aramis sighs as he sinks back into his chair.

“The dog that I hit, turns out that it was a dog belonging to none other than Alexander Rochefort.” My heart had sunk when I realised that I’d hit the animal but right now it was a gift from someone I have long since given up on.

“What did Flea say when you took him in?” Porthos’ longest friend, and adopted sister, had been the vet on shift when I’d rushed the poor dog in.

“Her exact words were _‘I swear that man best pray that I don’t ever get my hands on him’_. Judging from that I doubt she found anything good.” The larger man’s eyes darken at my words. The man had always had a soft spot for animals and the thought of them being hurt did nothing to quell that worry.

“So Treville’s investigating now?” Nodding my head Aramis continues. “So why is this good for our case? I mean don’t get me wrong getting the guy on animal cruelty is good but it doesn’t prove he’s a corrupt police officer.”

“But a search warrant might. Look Treville called me back after he spoke to the vet and whatever he found is enough for him to seek a search warrant for Rocheforts home.” Both of their eyes widen and I can’t help smirking. Searching Rochefort’s home had been the next part on our mission. When we had enough evidence we’d finally gone to the judge and she’d granted our request. The evidence of his corruption had to be at his home since it was the only place Treville hadn’t gotten access to during the investigation. It was going to be the nail in his coffin.

“How did he swing that?” Porthos queries as he leans forward.

“Evidentially the vet has reason to believe that the dog isn’t the only animal in Rocheforts care. Given the state of the animal Treville went straight to Judge Martin.” Jacob Martin was known around the city as being one of the fairest judges there was but he was also known for something else. Jacob Martin was well known as animal rights crusader and just last month had sentenced a couple to five years in prison.

“Let’s hope they find something.” After the case went south there was always the chance that he’d gotten rid of every piece of evidence that there was but there was always a chance Treville would find something.

\------------------------------------ **musketeers** \------------------------------------

And he did.

It had taken less than an hour before a junior officer had accidentially stumbled onto book that at first glance appeared to be rather unremarkable. The officer in question, in his eagerness to impress and his nervousness, had tripped over his own feet and flown head first into the cupboard at the side of the room. Naturally the cupboard had survived the impact, neither has the junior officers nose, and the contents found themselves sprayed over the floor.

That’s when the book had caught his eye.

Treville had picked up the contents, most of which were bills and other such waste of trees, but the book was another matter. Flicking through it his face had furrowed in confusion at first glance. After a few minutes the contents had entered into his brain and realisation of just what he was staring at came to his mind.

This was a ledger.

This was detailed record of all the bribes and kickbacks Rochefort had received over the last ten years.

Sending up a thank you to whatever deity was watching over the scene Treville smiled and headed out of the front door. Walking down the steps he was actually grateful to see the smug smirk laced on the corrupt officers face. For a moment neither of them said a word as he reached the bottom.

“I assume you didn’t find whatever you came for. It’s like I told you. That dog ran off a month ago, whatever happened to it after that is simply not my responsibility. Now if you-” His words caught in his throat as he caught sight of the red leather bound book the Detective Inspector was holding. No! There was no way.

“One of my officers had a bit of an accident in there, made a bit of a mess in your living room. Sorry about that. I found this when I was picking things up.” Right there Treville knew that he had him. There was no getting out of this again. “It makes an interesting read.”

\------------------------------------ **musketeers** \------------------------------------

Twelve years.

He’d gotten twelve years.

That ledger had proven to be more than enough evidence of Rocheforts treachery and deceit. In the end he’d accepted a deal, one that still left a sour taste in all of their mouths, but a necessary deal none the less. Not only did he plead guilty to every charge they had including the animal cruelty charge, but he gave up four members of the force who had aided him in his corruption. All four of them were now facing charges and were, all of them, singing like canaries to get a deal.

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime Treville could feel himself beginning to relax. At least he was until an all too familiar wet nose ran across his bare arm.

“Oh for gods sake. Athos will you get this dog away from me.” The oversized black Labrador licked a stripe up his arm for good measure before darting back towards its owner.

Shortly after Rochefort had been arrested Athos had been surprised by his friends, although he had been loath to call them that after they presented him with his gift. Knowing that the man’s birthday was coming up they’d chosen to surprise him with an early present.

D’Artagnan.

The black Labrador that he’d hit with his car. The very same animal whose existence had ended up breaking open the biggest corruption case the force had seen in many years. He supposed that he should be grateful to the thing in more ways that one.

Something in Athos had been brought out by D’Artagnan. Something Treville hadn’t seen in years since that viscous ex-wife of his had murdered his brother. Happiness. The man was happy again. Despite everything they’d tried over the years it had taken a large, slobbery puppy to bring a smile back to his face.

Now don’t be fooled by it’s size that thing was still a puppy. Flea had reassured Porthos and Aramis when they’d picked him up that he was little over 9 months old and still had a lot of growing to do. Evidentially being the size of a small horse wasn’t good enough since he had continued to grow since his introduction to the strangest family many had ever seen.

Watching them now though Treville couldn’t begrudge either of them the happiness they had found. D’Artagnan had been raised in an abusive household by the vilest creature that he’d ever had the displeasure of meeting. Athos had been betrayed in the worst way by someone he trusted more than anyone. Now they were both happy once again.

_But if that dog wipes it’s nose on me one more time it won’t be happy for long._

**Author's Note:**

> Well that didn’t turn out the way that I had intended. Oh well never mind. Not my best chapter but I’m happy with it, plus I’ve finally got that little bug out of my head so yay!   
> Until next time,   
> Bye x


End file.
